Favors
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Trouble ensues when Regina brings Emma dinner at work.


Title: Favors

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary:Trouble ensues when Regina brings Emma dinner at work.

Emma was about to hit her head on her desk; it had felt like the longest day ever. She hated paperwork, but being Sheriff required a lot of it and she had to get this filed tonight or there would be consequences. She was wishing for a distraction when her phone rang, "Sheriff's office."

"Sheriff, what are your plans this evening?" Regina's voice seemed to travel through the line and carry all the way down Emma's spine. She knew that voice: Mayor Mills was feeling frisky.

"Ugh, working until 9 at least!" Emma breathed out in a weary sigh.

"Shame, I was in the mood to…eat out. Do you think you'll have time for a dinner break?" Regina asked, and Emma swore she could hear Regina spinning around in her office chair, and immediately pictured her crossed legs, one high heeled shoe dangling off of her nylon covered foot.

"Oh, I think I'll definitely have time for that," Emma involuntarily shuddered in anticipation. Regina always seemed to know just when she needed a pick me up.

"Perfect, I'll drop by around 7?" Regina purred, her voice betraying her own excitement.

"Um, Regina- You'll bring me something to eat then too?" Emma asked a bit unsure if she was reading into Regina's words. Their arrangement was all so new to Emma, and she wasn't sure what to assume. A throaty chuckle was all the reply she received before the phone clicked and the line went dead.

Promptly, at 7 pm, the familiar click of heels on the tile made Emma perk up like a lap dog. Admittedly, Emma's mind had wandered away from her tasks at hand even more since Regina's call had come, but she had finished the most important tasks she had pressing. Regina came in wearing a smile and a trench coat, carrying a brown bag with grease staining through the bottom.

"Burger and fries with a side of ranch: Ruby looked at me like I'd lost my mind when I ordered that," Regina said dryly and plopped the bag down on the desk. Emma leapt out of her chair, and greeted Regina with a warm hug.

"I've never been so happy to see you," Emma's mouth was watering and not just from the prospect of dinner. Regina looked and smelled delicious, and Emma pressed into the hug, wrapping her hands around Regina's waist and pulling at her hips.

Regina breathed in the fresh scent of Emma's hair, pulling back briefly to look into her eyes, "Do you want to eat first…or play?"

Emma answered by gripping Regina's collar in both hands and pulling her in for a kiss. She reached down finding the knot of her coat and hurriedly untying it, pulling it open to reveal that Regina was only wearing black lingerie.

Regina began to hoist Emma up on her desk, but Emma stopped her, "Wait! My paperwork, I really need to finish it."

"Um..Now? Before we—?"

"No, no… just anywhere but the desk," Emma didn't want to scare Regina off, not when she was in such a good mood and they both needed a little fun in their otherwise monotonous day. She would have happily fucked on top of her stupid paperwork, but she really didn't want to have to start over.

That was about the last of Emma's presence of mind in the situation as she smacked her lips, a devilish glint shining in her eyes and she turned her head. Regina followed her gaze and her lips involuntarily tugged into a smile, "The bed in the jail cell?"

"Yeah," Emma exhaled as Regina ripped off her own coat, and pulled Emma by the hand toward the bars. Emma removed her shirt and bra, carelessly flinging them on the chair just outside her office. She grabbed the key and unlocked the empty cell, as Regina walked in ahead of her. Emma pulled the door shut behind her and locked it out of habit, placing the key in the pocket of her jeans.

Regina wasted no time pushing Emma onto the little bed, pinning her down, and roughly pulling off Emma's pants. Emma helped by kicking them off and Regina threw them behind her, excited to have Emma naked and on her back. Usually, Regina liked to draw things out, make Emma work for it, but today they were too out of control and too needy to waste any time. Regina was happily kissing along Emma's body, loving the feel of her warm skin and the gentle scratch of Emma's nails on her back.

She ripped off Emma's underwear, diving in to taste her and suck delightfully at her wet skin, "God I love that!" Emma groaned, grasping at Regina's head and holding her in place. Emma loved to watch her give oral sex; it was the biggest turn on. Emma was thrilled that Regina loved doing it and was incredibly good at. In fact, getting better every time it would seem because Emma startled herself with her own loud moan and hadn't even realized she was making any noise at all. She thrashed her head back on the thin pillow as she felt Regina humming out her own moan against her sex.

Seconds later Emma was attempting to muffle her scream with the back of her hand. The bed creaking under their weight as Emma arched up into Regina's mouth and fingers, coming into them, orgasm ripping through her like a flash of lightning. Regina didn't want to stop, wringing more bucks and whimpers from Emma until she fell back exhausted, her chest heaving rapidly as she pulled air into her lungs.

Regina drew back, unable to tear her eyes away from Emma's glowing skin, she looked sexier than ever before, and it was breathtaking. She moved up Emma's body drawing the thin blanket over them, kissing her neck and tasting the salt of sweat mixed with her own unique flavor. They lay intertwined, petting and stroking each other languidly until Regina felt Emma's tummy grumble.

"Have you sufficiently worked up an appetite? Your food will be cold," Regina muttered as Emma simply sighed and kissed her again.

"I don't want to go back to work. Will you smuggle me out of here? Take me home to your bed? Please!" Emma pouted punctuating her requests with kisses and caresses.

"I would, but I don't want to have to fire you for underperforming, although you do get many points for your performance in other areas…"

Emma smiled and slowly sat up, taking another deep breath and trying to clear the desire for sleep from her vision, "Okay, can you reach my pants. I need the key to get us out of here."

Regina was still running her hands over Emma's body, but bent down momentarily to retrieve her jeans from the end of the cell. Emma unwrinkled them and reached into one pocket, frowned and then tried the other pocket. She looked worriedly at Regina who hadn't noticed Emma's rising panic. Emma looked across the floor and spotted the key under the blue sofa on the outside of the cell.

"Fuck!" Emma yelled, startling Regina, her face changing in an instant from bliss to a hard frown, "the key seems to have traveled…over there."

Emma jumped up looking for her underwear and seeing that they too were outside the cell lying in front of the door, just out of arms reach. She pulled on her jeans sans underwear and started pacing back and forth.

"Why did you lock it?"

"I don't know- why did I leave my shirt over there? You had me all worked up!" Emma yelled.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it a minute ago," Regina looked hurt, and Emma shot her a look of understanding. She didn't mean to blame; it was neither of their faults.

"So I have some good news and some bad news for you-" Emma started sheepishly knowing that Regina was going to be pissed, "someone should be stopping by soon to hopefully let us out."

"Someone is going to see us like this? Who?" Regina dropped her head to her hands.

"Um…"

**An hour later…**

"Well, Ladies. What do we have here? A topless Sheriff and a scantily clad Mayor, I see. What a scandal! You should be more discreet with your appetites, Regina. Locked in the jail cell is hardly befitting a woman of your stature," Mr. Gold rocked on his heels reveling in catching Regina in a moment of weakness.

"Just unlock the door, Gold," Regina hissed, and the timbre of her voice sent a shiver down Emma's back.

"Wait just a minute. As I recall, I've never before had the pleasure of seeing Madam Mayor behind bars. I quite like the sight- no handcuffs? I'm disappointed," Mr. Gold smirked letting his eyes travel over to Emma as she clutched the pillow covering her chest tightly.

Regina emitted a noise like a growl; she was clearly protective and possessive of Emma, "What do you want?"

"Getting down to business already? Very well. In exchange for releasing you, and never speaking of this event to anyone, I'll take a favor from each of you ," Gold replied gleefully.

"Deal," Emma chortled. If only Mary Margaret would have come by instead. It would have been embarrassing, but at least she would never gloat and ask for shady favors.

"Regina, dear, do we have a deal?" Mr. Gold had fished his cane under the sofa and retrieved the key. He was spinning it in his fingers, taunting them. As he stepped forward he looked down finding Emma's ruined blue panties in his path. He hooked his cane into them as well, and lifted them up swinging them in front of his face.

Regina pushed her face through the bars, watching with disgust as he mishandled Emma's underwear. Hating this situation but seeing no other option. She held his gaze with malice, "Yes."

"Excellent!" He walked up to the bars taking one long lingering look at both of them and then pushed the key in to unlock it. He swung the door open, "There we are. Now, Sheriff, do you have my documents?"

"On the desk, Gold," Emma said wearily walking out from the jail cell and picking up her discarded shirt and bra from a chair. Regina hastily grabbed her coat, pulling it on in anger and tying it with more enthusiasm than required all the while looking on with rage in Gold's direction.

Gold found his paperwork: an eviction notice for one his tenants. While he examined the document, he reached into the forgotten bag from Granny's containing Emma's dinner, and exclaimed merrily, "Ooh, fries!"


End file.
